The Stranger
by Rapunzzle
Summary: A "Stranger" comes to visit Cameron in the middle of the day. Who is he? And why does House care?HouseCameron (sort of). Part VII Up. COMPLETE! (Well.. for now anyway).
1. The Stranger I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not mine. sigh

**A/N: **So.. somehow this got all screwed up and my chapter one is gone! I'm so confused. I'm doing it again. Bear with me if you got stuck with either chapter two or seven shrugs

* * *

The sun shone brightly, casting a warm glow across the soft features of Dr. Allison Cameron. Summer, it seemed, had finally arrived. Her spinach salad sat largely untouched as Cameron sat alone at a stone table in the hospital's cafeteria courtyard, reveling in the fresh, warm afternoon.  
She closed her eyes against the glare and exhaled slowly, smiling ever so slightly-- it was a beautiful day.

* * *

Greg House emerged from the cafeteria doors, tray in hand, and halted upon seeing her. Her back was turned to him-- her face lifted to take in the soothing rays. He frowned slightly and turned to find seating inside.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind him-- Wilson. "You're blocking traffic-- hurry up and sit".

"I think... I'd rather go inside" House said, "looks like rain".

Wilson frowned at him: "Are you crazy? It's a beautiful day. Even you could use a little sunshine now and again" he retorted.

House grimaced, "sometimes, just because something's beautiful..."

"Come on" Wilson interrupted, turning to find an empty table.

House sighed and followed. Well, at least he was on the other side of the courtyard from her-- lessened the chance for any unnecessary interaction with the sensitive, yet oddly forward, Cameron.

House sat, facing Cameron's back, and bit into his Reuben sandwich with a vague look of pleasure on his gruff face-- no cafeteria gruel for him, oh no, he had stopped at 'Beny's' on the way in this morning and it made his day.

"Got any plans tonight?" Wilson was asking, absent-mindedly.

House glanced up at him, eyebrows raised; mouth full.

Wilson shook his head and raised his palms to face House.

"Wait" he scoffed, "who am I asking? Sorry..."

House chewed his lunch thoughtfully before swallowing.

"What are you babbling about?"

Wilson shrugged and bit a carrot stick.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, why don't we get out tonight-- hit 'Mary's' down the street?"

House laughed, almost choking.

"Have you been sniffing formaldehyde? Isn't that that dive the hospital staff floods into every night?"

Wilson shrugged again, chewing.

"I dunno--I've heard good things" he said lamely.

House arched a brow and surveyed his companion.

"Who is she?" he finally asked.

Wilson looked shocked-- or was it 'guilty'?

"Why must you always assume the worst?" he questioned defensively.

House drank in a deep swallow of his cola before answering.

"It's what I do. I bet it's that tight little blonde in accounting; oh, or the red head at the nurses' station? I saw you chatting her up the other day" he said, not missing a beat.

Wilson shook his head, chuckling softly.

"'Chatting her up'" he scoffed.

Despite himself, Houses' gaze wandered to rest on Cameron. He couldn't help it-- she was directly in his line of sight.

_"What could she possibly be doing"_ he thought, _"sitting there in the sun like that?"_

"Probably fantasizing about my sculpted ass" he scoffed.

The words passed his lips quickly, and without his express permission.

Wilson stopped cold and gazed at his friend across the table.

"I'm... sorry?" he stifled a laugh, unsure of whether to laugh or retreat.

House sat, frozen a moment.

"Damn tourettes" he said brightly, stuffing his mouth full with his remaining sandwich.

Wilson frowned vaguely.

"So... that's a 'no' on 'Mary's' then?" he questioned, taking a sip of his iced tea.

House glanced up at his friend and knit his brow before barking loudly, twitching tourett-like.

"Uh... yeah" he grumbled.

Over Wilson's shoulder, House observed Cameron, who picked silently at her salad with disinterest.

_"Who's that?"_ he wondered, careful to contain the words within his internal dialogue this time.

* * *

A tall man, perhaps late twenties, in a worn black leather jacket, approached her from behind and gripped her rib cage suddenly. Cameron let out a strangled shriek and leapt, several feet she was sure, out of her seat.

"What the he..." she fumed, turning to face her attacker.

The sun blinded her, casting a shadow of a man's face.

"Heya, gidget".

Cameron's eyes widened, a smile slowly breaking across her lovely face.

"Mark?" she questioned, voice heightened with shock.

The man leaned forward, his straight nose almost brushing hers, his face no longer shrouded in shadow. It was him.

"What" he whispered, "somebody else calls you 'gidget'?" he laughed.

Cameron stifled a laugh and stood to face him.

"No" she answered, "and don't spread that around, either" she scolded.

Throwing his arms around her waist, 'Mark' lifted Cameron easily off her feat and spun her around. Cameron released a brief laugh and slapped him gently on the shoulder, forcing herself to be serious.

"Stop it!" she hissed, feeling that all eyes must certainly be on her.

"I have to work here, you know" she admonished, "put me down!".

Frowning playfully, he returned her to the ground. Cameron adjusted her lab coat self consciously. Gripping his sleeve tightly, Cameron lead him away from the tables to a more secluded area of the courtyard.

Safely removed from the cluster of staff and patients, Cameron linked her arm comfortably though his as shook her head, laughing softly.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

He shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood, and the last time I was home, your mother said you worked here. I took a chance-- actually, I asked for you at the desk, was directed to an office, and some Australian guy told me I might find you here" he explained.

Cameron blinked, still surprised to see him after so long.

"I thought you were in Vegas?" she questioned, stopping at a wooden bench and sitting down.

He joined her and shook his head.

"Nope-- not for a few months" he corrected.

"I'm passing through; well, I'm drifting. But I was drifting through Jersey so I thought, 'what the hell?', I haven't seen you since..." he trailed off.

Carmon nodded.

"I know" she said softly.

Forcing herself to brighten, Cameron smiled , turning to face him.

"It's good to see you" she said softly.

Mark smiled, noting the brief flash of sadness in her mossy eyes.

"Yeah, you too".

Cameron smiled, genuinely happy to see this man. Suddenly, her pager vibrated, startling her. She looked at the view screen and knit her brow slightly.

"I... gotta go" she said hesitantly.

"But, hang out for a second. I'll be back-- this shouldn't take long".

She stood, and with a brief look over her shoulder at him, she left the courtyard.

* * *

House watched the encounter, uncertain as to what was transpiring. Who was this man? Why was he here? Surely they must know each other, intimately, for him to pick her up like that.

Houses' keen eyes followed as they left the tables together, stopping at a bench behind a cluster of bushes. Vaguely, House recognized Wilson's voice droning on in the background.


	2. The Stranger II

**Disclaimer:** You all know it-- not mine. See Pt. I

**A/N: **I have been a little wary because, we'll, side stories have the potential to verge on "gooey" and, I don't wanna go there. There are currently six or seven parts to this piece in total (but only in my notebook). They will be added on eventually. Thanks to those who commented. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"What's up?" Cameron asked, drifting into the conference room where Chase and Foreman were seated, waiting for her.

Chase looked up, "Nothin'. There was this guy looking for you, I wanted to let you know".

Cameron frowned slightly in vague awe.

"I know" she laughed dryly, "you pulled me away from him to tell me he was looking for me?"

Chase shrugged.

"Sorry-- didn't know".

Cameron shook her head and turned to leave.

"A guy, huh?" came Foreman's mocking tone.

"What guy?"

Cameron turned, sighing.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, I can assure you it's not" she said flatly, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Foreman tilted his head to the left and looked up at her, a glimmer of interest in his dark eyes. He shrugged slightly.

"Hey-- who says I'm thinking anything?" he teased.

"I'm only pointing out that when a man comes to your place of work in the middle of the day..." he shrugged again.

Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it with men?" she demanded.

"You can't seriously have sex on the brain all of the time-- where would you store sports statistics?"

Foreman laughed.

"Did I say anything about sex? You seem a little defensive.."

Chase smirked.

"Right-- maybe he's a former patient" he joked, then frowned seriously, "is he a former patient?"

Cameron tilted her head and surveyed the two men seated before her.

"No, he's not..." she stammered, unsure of where to go from here. She didn't have to justify her private life to these two.

"He's here" Chase said, looking past Cameron.

Foreman looked up, through the glass wall, and took in the tall man standing behind Cameron.

"Hmmm.." he mused, "is he really your type? I mean.. he seems kinda young" he teased.

Cameron spun around, uncrossing her arms, and exited the room, casting a fierce glance over her shoulder as she did so.

"Mark-- what...?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep you. I should have known better than to bother you at work, I mean, you're a Doctor now..." he said quietly.

"No, no" Cameron insisted.

"It's no trouble" she frowned back at Chase and Foreman once more, "things here are just a little..."

"Hectic?" Mark offered.

"I was going to say juvenile" Cameron smiled.

As if on cue, Foreman and Chase appeared behind Cameron.

"Hi" Chase interrupted, "we haven't really been introduced" he began, extending a hand.

Cameron sighed and turned to face her colleagues, forcing a smile.

"Mark Caster, Drs. Chase and Foreman; we work together".

"Ah, yes. Hi" Mark said, shaking. He smiled bravely, enduring the pleasantries.

"Nice to meet you both".

Foreman nodded and gave Cameron a sideway glance.

"I think House wants us inside" he said slowly, surveying 'Mark' out of the corner of his eye.

Cameron turned to find House seated at the conference table, right leg propped up on the surface.

Cameron smiled grimly at Foreman, "I'll be right back".

Turning round, she took Mark's arm and lead him down the hallway towards the elevators.

"How long are you going to be in town?" she asked softly-- Chase and Foreman had not yet re-entered the office.

Mark shrugged.

"A couple of days, maybe" he said.

"I haven't found a room yet-- just got in and..."

Cameron smiled.

"You'll stay with me. It's a couch, but it's free, and comfortable-- includes complimentary continental breakfast, cable TV, and occasional trips down memory lane".

Mark leaned in closer, wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"Couch?" he pouted playfully.

Cameron smacked his hand away and shook a disapproving finger at him.

"Don't you start. Here." She stopped at the nurses' station and grabbed paper and pen.

Jotting down her address and directions, she un-clipped her house key and gave it to him.

"I'm off at five-- I should be home by 5:30 or so. Maybe 6. Help yourself to anything" she said.

Mark smiled and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her porcelain cheek.

"Thanks, gidg. See ya later".

Cameron rolled her eyes and turned round, still smiling, to find Chase and Foreman entering the conference room, laughing together.

"Damn!"


	3. The Stranger III

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Not mine, boo hoo...

**A/N: **Thanks for all the comments. I'm glad you're enjoying it, because I don't really know how I feel about this one yet. Part III is so far my favorite installment, just because of the dialogue. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Cameron paused to draw in a deep breath before entering the conference room.

"Dr. Cameron" House didn't look up from the file in his hands, "nice of you to join us..."

Cameron pursed her lips and took a seat.

"Alright people-- slow day. Have fun" House said, rising painfully and crossing into his adjoining office.

He pulled a bottle from his pocket and swallowed a vicodin.

Stopping in the open doorway, he turned to face Cameron, who was seated silently at the conference table going over files.

"Oh Cameron-- as your boss, and more so, a concerned mentor, I feel I should point out that having boyfriends pop by for an afternoon liaison is not the best way to garner respect" he said wryly, exiting the room with a smirk.

Cameron remained still, her eyes focused on the page, but her cheeks burned hot and indignant-- she held her tongue.

With House settled at his desk, Chase and Foreman exchanged a boyish, knowing glance before erupting into laughter.

Cameron fixed her fierce gaze on them.

"Really mature you two" she seethed.

"Oh, come on Cameron-- we saw you" Chase laughed.

Cameron's bright cheeks deepened in color as she fought to keep her voice steady.

"Exactly my point" she said flatly.

"Come on... who is he?" Foreman pressed, leaning forward towards her across the table.

Cameron averted her gaze and studied the file before her.

"Alright" Foreman sat back, linking his fingers on the table top in a 'professional' manner.

"You leave us with no choice but to assume the worst".

Cameron closed her eyes against his ploy and exhaled slowly.

"He's an old friend, okay?" she said coolly, "we grew up together".

"Grew up together?" Chase pestered.

"Yes-- our parents still live next door to each other. I've known him since I was five".

Foreman nodded, smirking: "Ah... young love..." he grinned.

Cameron rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, which were slowly beginning to ache.

"I haven't seen him in several years. He's in town for a few days and stopped in to see me" she sighed.

"But... he kissed you" Chase teased, "we saw it. And you gave him your key".

"He's staying on my couch" Cameron insisted, "what, you want my life story?"

They could be so...

Chase and Foreman looked at each other quickly before fixing their eyes on Cameron, smirking.

"Sure"

"Yes, actually" they echoed simultaneously.

Cameron frowned and stood, collecting the shift of papers from her seat.

Foreman raised a hand, attempting a truce.

"Cameron-- we're sorry, really" he pleaded.

"Hey, listen. How about you and 'Mark' join us tonight? We'll hit 'Mary's'-- show'im a good time while he's in town".

Cameron shook her head slowly.

"Um… thanks, but..."

"Oh, come on" Chase insisted, "you two can reminisce tomorrow. If he's only here for a few days, let's go out-- have some fun".

Cameron inhaled slowly and nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet you guys there around six? I have to go home and get him".

The men nodded and Cameron exited the room carrying the documents with her.

Seated as his desk, House watched as Cameron left the conference room.

He knit his brow, as if seriously considering something, leaning forward to pick up the telephone.

"Wilson? I've changed my mind..."


	4. The Stranger IV

Okay, Part IV :)

It's a little short, but Part V will be longer. And I'm working on Part VI.

Cameron drifted into the smoky, dimly-lit bar with Mark a step behind her. It was about ten after 6, and 'Mary's' was perhaps half full: doctors, nurses, and interns, some she recognized, others she didn't, were scattered among the crowd, dominating the population.

Past the bar to her left, Cameron walked down the short two-step landing to a table where Chase and Foreman sat waiting, beer in hand.

They looked up from their conversation with a smile of greeting.

"Hey" Foreman called over the music, extending a hand to Mark.

"Glad you guys could make it".

Cameron and Mark sat down opposite the boys and smiled.

"Thanks man. This was a good idea" Mark smiled, shaking Foreman's hand.

Chase lifted his half-empty beer glass in salutation.

"We got a pitcher" he informed.

Mark nodded and poured himself a glass of the amber-colored ale.

Cameron shed her leather jacket and draped it over the back of her seat. She had changed into tight-fitting, dark blue jeans and a chocolate brown, peasant-style tank top with cream lace decorating the V-shaped neckline.

Her dark locks were pulled into a smooth ponytail; her wispy bangs hung in a soft arc over her forehead. She looked casual and stunning at the same time-- a truly understated beauty.

Foreman picked up the remaining empty glass to fill for Cameron when she shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm good" she smiled lightly.

"Oh, come on Cameron" Foreman teased, "you're not driving for a while".

"It's not that" Mark interjected.

He waved over a nearby waitress: "Grey-goose martini?" he ordered.

The waitress nodded and left to retrieve the order.

Cameron's mouth dropped open slightly in awe. She laughed.

"I can't believe you remember that!" she exclaimed.

Mark shrugged and drew in a deep swallow of his beer.

"I'm not that dim" he scoffed.

Cameron smiled, shaking her head.

"If you recall, I was the one to get you drunk for the fist time?"

Cameron grimaced.

"Oh I remember. That's probably why I don't like beer" she retorted.

Foreman smiled at them.

"So, Cameron says you two grew up together?" he inquired of Mark.

"Oh yeah" Mark tossed a casual arm around Cameron's shoulders, "Ally and I go way back".

Chase arched a brow in her direction: "Ally?"

Cameron smiled as the waitress delivered her drink. She sipped it, eyeing Chase over the rim.

"If you ever call me that..." she threatened.

Chase laughed and drank.

"So what brings you to Jersey?" he asked, turning his gaze on Mark.

Mark dropped his arm from Allison's shoulder and removed his coat-- he was handsome; well-built and toned beneath his faded black t-shirt.

"Just passing through" he said vaguely.

"What do you do?" Foreman persisted, leaning back in his chair.

"Mark's a guitarist" Cameron provided, "just went solo, right?" She turned to look at him with a smile.

"That's right. I was in Vegas with my band and... things didn't exactly go well. So, now I'm out on the road, scopin' out new prospects" he explained.

He picked up his glass and bobbed his head slightly, in time with the music.

Chase poured himself another glass of beer and flipped absent-mindedly through a menu.

"Do we want anything?"

House followed Wilson through the door, squinting against the poor light.

"Remind me again why we're here?" he grumbled.

"Male bonding" Wilson shouted over his shoulder.

"Remind me again why you changed your mind?" he questioned, sliding into a nearby booth.

"Sociological observation" House muttered, casting a furtive glance about the dim room as he sat down.

"What?" Wilson asked, unable to make out the response over the din.

"You said it" House answered, louder, "manly bonding-- don't get enough of it, must make time" he intoned dryly.

Wilson waved down a passing waitress who nodded at him as she continued past.

Wilson watched the woman go.

As she stepped away… "Hey" Wilson leaned forward, struggling to see in the smoke-filled haze, "isn't that Cameron?"


	5. The Stranger V

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... sigh

**A/N:** Thanks for all the comments :) I hope you enjoy. It is a bit longer than the last few parts, and the next part will be longer still. However, this isn't my longest piece text wise; it is, however, seven parts long so far, with the potential to add more. But I like to leave things hanging, so I think seven will be enough.  
Enough babble. Here's V :)

* * *

House maintained a look of deepest disinterest as he turned in the direction Wilson was indicating. Through the fog, he could make out Cameron's enchanting face. She was laughing, a cocktail held mere inches from her rosy lips. Chase and Foreman were with her, just as he knew they would be. There, seated beside her, was 'the stranger' from earlier.

House turned on Wilson, who was finally delivering his order to a waitress.

"Did you set this up?" he questioned sharply.

"I have to see these people all day, everyday, and now this?" he grumbled.

Wilson raised his brow and laughed.

"I didn't, I _swear_" he said in a none-too convincing tone.

"Maybe we should go say hi?" he questioned slowly.

House shot him a withering glare.

"It would be impolite not to" Wilson continued.

"And when have I worried over not being polite?" House retorted.

"They're your staff" Wilson said, clearly growing exhausted, "the least you could do is say 'hi'".

"No" House grumbled, "the least I can do is absolutely nothing. Suites me fine".

He frowned slightly and accepted his beer from the waitress, downing half the glass in a single gulp.

* * *

Cameron smiled as she brought the glass to her lips.

"As long as there are no onions, I'm in" she laughed.

Foreman turned round in his seat to wave at a nearby waitress.

"Oh my.." he said in a hushed voice, drawing Chase's attention.

"Well, will'ya look at that?" A smile spread across his face slowly.

"What?" Chase questioned, turning to see Wilson and House seated in a booth on the upper level of the small bar.

Chase's eyes widened in shock-- House, in a place of leisure? A place of leisure filled with hospital staff? Surely not! Foreman smirked at Chase, casting a quick look at Cameron-- she still hadn't noticed.

"I think I'll go order up at the bar" he called over the music.

Cameron nodded as Foreman rose to leave. Foreman approached the bar casually and leaned against it in wait for the next available waitress.

* * *

"What can I get'cha, cutie?" asked a slightly older woman with dark roots and too much mascara.

"Nacho platter, no onions, for that" he pointed to his group "table right there please, and another pitcher of Guinness".

The woman winked and put in the order.

Foreman forced an awkward smile before turning deliberately to his left, away from his table. Foreman smiled, and approached the table as if seeing House and Wilson for the first time.

"Dr. Wilson" he smiled, then, "Dr. House" he said in a slightly less enthusiastic tone.

"You guys come here often?" he questioned.

House frowned.

"Do I look like I come here often?" he scoffed.

Wilson laughed and shook his head.

"Foreman, good to see you. No, we don't. I just wanted to try something new. You can imagine how difficult that is with him" Wilson jerked his head in Houses' direction.

House feigned injury: "Ouch" he teased.

Foreman chuckled.

"Do you two have plans, or are you just hanging out?"

"No plans as of yet" House answered, a familiar note of sarcasm in his gruff voice, "but that could change once the hookers show up".

Foreman arched a brow and shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint but Tuesday is Hooker night; tonight is $8.00 pitchers" he joked dryly.

"I'm here with Chase and Cameron... and some old friend of Cameron's" he continued, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us".

"Oh no-- we couldn't _possibly_ impose" House said flatly.

"No imposition at all" Foreman insisted with a smile.

"We work together, it's no trouble to be civil outside of the workplace... even to _you_" Foreman assured him.

Wilson smiled. "If you're sure..." he began, casting a wary glance in Houses' direction.

"Definitely" Foreman smiled.

"Well, thanks" Wilson seemed pleased. Picking up his glass, he edged his way out of the booth.

House remained seated, frowning thoughtfully. Wilson leaned towards him.

"You know, it won't kill you" he muttered.

House picked up his glass and made his way out of the booth.

"It's never the _fall_ that kills you; but that doesn't mean it's not unpleasant" he grumbled back.

Wilson rolled his eyes and laughed. The two men followed Foreman down the few steps to join the others.

"Look who I found!" Foreman said brightly, locking eyes briefly with Cameron as he stepped aside revealing a pleasant looking Wilson and a less-than-impressed looking House.

"I invited them to join us" Foreman smiled, taking his seat.

Cameron caught her breath and forced a smile, letting her eyes wander towards Foreman-- he looked like a ten year old with a secret.  
_Damn, damn, damn...  
_Wilson smiled as he pulled a chair up to the end of the table nearest Cameron. House dropped down beside Chase-- directly across from the unnerved Allison.

"Fancy running into you three here". Wilson was his usual, pleasant self.

House raised a brow, watching him with veiled suspicion. Cameron swallowed, attempting to quell the sudden uprising of carnivorous butterflies in her stomach.

"Mark Caster" she motioned to Mark beside her, "Dr. James Wilson" she smiled, "and Dr. Gregory House; my boss" she said in a slightly smaller voice.

Mark reached across her and shook Wilson's hand before extending his reach to House. House simply stared at him. Mark cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Pleasure" he said warily.

Allison gulped in a deep swallow of her martini. Wilson, ever the gentleman, sense her discomfort and broke the awkward silence.

"So, you two are...?"

"Friends" Mark smiled, "we grew up next door to each other".

Wilson nodded: "Wow, you two go way back, huh?"

"Since Ally here was six". Mark prodded her gently with his elbow.

"Five" she corrected softly.

Mark laughed, "_Right..._"

He drank from his glass. The silence persisted.

"Mark's a guitarist-- just passing through from a gig in Vegas" Chase offered helpfully, "solo tour".

Wilson raised his eyebrows; impressed.

"The exciting life of a musician" he chuckled.

Mark laughed dryly.

"If by 'exciting' you mean, 'exhausting', 'miserable', and 'penniless', then sure, it's exciting as hell!"

Wilson laughed at this. A waitress appeared and set a large tray of colorful nachos and another pitcher of beer on the table.

"Can I get you another, sweetie?" she questioned, noticing Cameron's almost-empty cocktail.

"No" Cameron smiled, just as Mark said "Yes, thanks".

Cameron turned to him.

"I really shouldn't..." she began.

Mark smiled at the waitress.

"She'll take another".

The waitress glanced at Cameron who nodded, smiling lightly.

"After that, no more" she muttered to Mark.

"Aw... c'mon Ally. I gotta get you drunk enough so I won't have to sleep on the couch" he teased, a boyish smirk playing at his full lips.

Chase released a loud laugh but stifled it when Cameron shot him an icy stare. Foreman chuckled to himself, pushing the tray of food further down the table towards Wilson and House.

"Help yourselves, guys" he insisted.

Cameron smiled softly, trying desperately to ignore the heat rising up the back of her neck. _How could he have said that!_ She turned her face from Mark and picked up her glass to swallow the last of her cocktail. Over the rim she met Houses' gaze. Great, just what she needed-- no surprise what his foul mind would make of this...  
The waitress appeared then and set Cameron's drink down. Cameron smiled and reached out to pick up a nacho.

"So, you said earlier that you two hadn't seen each other in a long time, Cameron" Foreman pressed. He wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"That's right-- about six years actually" she admitted.

"My my" Wilson said, popping a cheese-covered nacho into his mouth, "that's a long time."

"You went to school together?" House mused, finally speaking.

"Sure did" Mark smiled, "I was in music, and Ally here followed a year later in Dance".

Foreman laughed suddenly, choking slightly on his beer.

"What? _Really_!"

Cameron's cheeks grew pink. She smiled softly.

"Only for two years. I switched into biology and went pre-med a few semesters later".

"You guys see allot of each other?" Wilson queried, sipping his beer.

"We did then" Mark teased, "only it wasn't really me she was spending her time with".

Cameron held her breath and rested a hand on Mark's knee under the table, urging him to stop. She looked up at him with silent, pleading eyes. House knit his brow slightly, narrowing his gaze to observe her.

"Oh?" Foreman laughed.

"Yeah" he sighed, feigning sadness, "she was only after my best friend, James-- we were in music together. That's how he and Ally met" he smiled, nudging her shoulder.

"James?" Chase questioned.

House watched Cameron closely-- he knew where this was leading.

"Hey, did'ja hear the one about the cripple and the nun?" he interrupted.

"Yeah" Marks' smile was tinted with remembrance as he turned to Chase, "her husband".


	6. The Stranger VI

**Disclaimer:** See Chp. I

**A/N: **Part VI, one more to go. I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying :)  
Thanks for all the comments :)

* * *

Cameron's breath hitched. Why oh why hadn't she told him!

The table grew silent. Houses' intent gaze remained fixed on Cameron, searching her face for a reaction. Chase gaped like a school boy. Finally Foreman broke the silence.

"Husband? You're married?" He looked at Cameron, shock evident on his face. Cameron swallowed and forced into her lungs.

"I..." her voice was rough, "I was" she managed.

Her limp hand fell from Mark's knee. She gripped her martini and brought it to her lips, trembling slightly. Mark glanced about the stunned table-- only House appeared unfazed; his eyes were fixed on Cameron.

"You mean..." he began quietly, "you never told them?" he asked, leaning towards her.

Cameron fought back a sudden feeling of nausea and shrugged, forcing a weak smile.

"It was a long time ago-- I didn't consider it pertinent" she responded, loud enough for everyone to hear.

She was floundering. She brought her eyes swiftly to focus on House who was still studying her pale face. His eyes were soft. House shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Married? No kidding?" he scoffed, "Wilson's been married three times, maybe he can give you some pointers" he nudged his friend with his elbow.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "here we go..." he said dryly.

House knit his brow and peered at Wilson through the haze.

"I still insist that's why you dragged me here tonight-- scoping out potential wife number four?" he teased.

"You have a foul mind" Wilson laughed, crunching a nacho.

"Well, it certainly makes for an interesting day" Foreman interjected.  
"We might not agree, but we're seldom bored". He raised his glass in Houses' direction before drinking.

House pursed his lips displaying large, 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"That is... the _sweetest_ thing anyone has ever said to me" he toyed.

Chase laughed and leaned forward to grab a handful of nachos.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight" Chase began, looking intently at Cameron.

Allison held her breath, _please, God no..._

"You're a _dancer_?" he questioned in a shocked tone.

Cameron released a relived laugh and shook her head.

"I _was_" she corrected.

"Oh... don't let her fool you" Mark beamed, happy to keep the conversation moving.

"She started ballet when she was seven, and won the Junior Nationals in Ballroom when she was _fourteen_" he bragged.

Wilson raised a brow in awe. Foreman and Chase laughed.  
Cameron met Houses' azure gaze across the table and exhaled slowly. Amid the conversation, she mouthed a silent 'thank-you'.

"You know, you look like the dancer type" Foreman said before swallowing more of his beer.

House laughed dryly. "With a body like that" he scoffed, "frankly _I'm_ shocked".

* * *

It was several hours before the party left. Cameron yawned and rested her head on her hands. She was alone-- the lone woman at a table of men. The madness which had ensued was all but overwhelming. But, regardless, the evening had been an enjoyable one. Mark reached up and squeezed her shoulders gently. She groaned softly and turned her head to look at him with a soft smile.

"You're looking a little faded there, cutie" he teased.

Cameron chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've done this" she said, "my body's not used to it".

"Oh! You've gotten so boring _Dr_.Cameron" Mark scoffed.

"That's what _I _keep telling her" House teased, but his eyes were not so playful as he looked at the two of them across the table.

"When we were in school, this girl would do a couple rounds of tequila and then jump up on the bar and _dance_! Best show in town!" Mark laughed, giving her shoulders a final squeeze.

Cameron's complexion brightened with embarrassment. She leaned back in her chair and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Now _that_ was uncalled for!" she scolded, unable to keep from laughing.

"Oh the _bar_?" Chase laughed.

"God, Cameron-- next time _I'll_ drive, we've gotta get you drunk!"

Cameron laughed, covering her mouth and shaking her head: "Sorry, _not_ gonna happen".

"Make sure you invite me along on that one" House leaned towards Chase. Wilson merely smiled as he watched the goings on.

"Oh! That's _nothing_!" Mark exclaimed.

"This girl took second place in the 'Junior Girls Wet T-shirt Contest and..."

_"That's about enough!"_ Cameron cried, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"My, _look_ at the time! We have to be at work in six hours so we're gonna go" she laughed, rising from her chair with her hand still covering Mark's mouth.

"Oh, just when it was getting _good_!" teased Foreman.

Cameron laughed and pulled on her coat as Mark did the same.

"Gimmie your e-mail, man" he smiled to Foreman, "I still have the pictures!".

Cameron smacked him again, harder this time, and tugged at his arm to lead him away from the table.

"Ooh... she's gettin' violent. Save it for the bedroom, baby" Mark teased.

Wilson laughed while House raised a brow, not turning to observe them leaving.

"It was really nice meeting you all" Mark smiled, playfully fighting off Cameron's pull while tossing a handful of bills on the table.

"Yeah, you too".  
"Likewise"  
"You two" echoed Foreman, Chase and Wilson.  
House waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder and stood.

"She's right-- it is late. Wilson, unless you're walking, the 'House Express' is now boarding".

He turned, just in time to see Cameron and Mark leaving. Mark wrapped a familiar arm around Cameron's waist and bought his lips near her ear. Responding to the move, she leaned her head on his shoulder as they exited the bar.

House dropped a few bills on the table top: "See you two tomorrow" he said flatly.


	7. The Stranger VII

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, not mine. See Chp. I.

**A/N: **Okay, here it is, the FINAL chapter. After this, I don't have anything new written! And I'm studying for LSAT's, so I don't know if I will be able to write anything for a bit. I'll try; we'll see what my brain comes up with. :) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cameron sat at Houses' desk sifting through his assortment of mail. She picked up a cup of coffee and sipped its' soothing contents. House wandered in, turning his face to check the conference room for the boys-- they were thus far absent.

"Nothing of great importance" Cameron said, rising and handing him a stack of documents, "and you have a reference coming in from a Dr. Lipuwitz later this afternoon" she informed him.

House took the mail and nodded as he sat down wearily in his desk chair. Cameron turned to leave.

"So... Mark huh?" House said gruffly to her back.

Cameron turned to look at him-- his eyes were downcast, fixed on the papers before him.

"What about him?" she asked, exhaling wearily.

"Nothing".

Cameron frowned slightly and crossed her arms over her stomach defensively.

"It's not what you think-- regardless of what it looked like last night". Her voice was soft."Not that it's any of your buisness" she added more firmly.

House raised a brow.  
"Did I say anything?" he asked, a teasing note of hurt in his deep voice.

Cameron sighed and turned to leave, dropping her arms to her sides. When she reached the door, his voice stopped her again.

"He knew your husband, your... James?" he questioned softly.

Cameron paused, hand on the cool glass of the office door.

"Yes" she said before turning slowly to face him.

"They were best friends. Mark was best man at our wedding".

House slowly nodded once.

"But, you haven't seen him..."

"Since the funeral" Cameron finished in a quiet voice.

House nodded again.

"I'm sorry about last night" he offered. "I take it you neglected to tell Mark that your coworkers didn't know?"

"No" she said, then sighed, "I never though of it".

House raised his brow before returning his attention to the documents before him.

"Thank you" Cameron said softly to the top of his head.

House looked up at her. She moved a few steps closer and sat down in the chair opposite his desk to face him.

"For what you did-- the joke-- you tried to change the subject".

"Well" he began frankly, "I figured the last thing we needed was some lengthy, _heart-felt_ discussion about your painful past" he said simply.

Cameron smiled lightly.

"You saved me later though" she said gently, "Wilson's sordid married life? I owe you" she smiled.

House arched a coy brow.

"Really? How about copies of those 'wet t-shirt' photos?" he teased dryly.

Cameron's cheeks flushed but she maintained her dignity as she spoke seriously: "No, I think I'll save those for when you _really_ deserve it" she smiled, almost playfully.

"How about lunch?" she asked, "I already know how you take your Reuben".

House frowned.

"Well... I suppose that's the next best thing" he said wryly. "No pickles".

Cameron smiled softly and rose to leave. The door closed soundlessly behind her leaving House alone.


End file.
